Regina Having Some Fun of Her Own
by Mythics
Summary: Regina came over to Emmas place to discuss some problems with her work.. At least thats what Emma thought..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first OUaT fanfic! Its just a quick little one-shot i put together. Im a huge fan of the show and of this couple and i really enjoyed writing it! Please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought! Also.. I dont own OUaT all credits go to their rightful owner, for if i did own it, this would happen in probably the second episode XD. SO! Please enjoy this story!**

**~Mythics**

"R-regina" Emma gasped as the mayor decided to pin her to the wall. Regina had pinned both of Emmas arms beside her head and started slowly nuzzling at her neck. They were in Emmas house. Regina came over to "discuss" a few issues with Emmas work. _"No surprise there"_ Emma thought. Little did she know that she couldnt leave her guard down without being pinned up against her own wall. Luckily for Regina, both Snow and Charming were having one of their date nights and Henry was out with his father.

"Yes, sheriff?" she purred. She was having fun. She loved tormenting the Savior like this. And she knew that Emma enjoyed it as well. No matter how much she denied it.

"S-stop." She managed to say it while trying her best to suppress a moan.

"No can do dear." Regina said with a smirk. She looked up, seeing some sort of relief on the blondes face. She leaned in, her lips ghosting her ears. "Hey now, now that i stopped and saw you slightly relieved, it sort of hurts my feelings, you know?" she said in a low voice.

"Bite me" Emma replied, with a smirk of her own. Regina let out a small chuckle.

"Is that a challenge, Sheriff?" Regina said with a devilish smirk as she put one of legs in between the Saviors and leaned in even closer. There was little to no space left between them. Emma knew she was blushing like crazy. She nearly got lost in those brown eyes of hers.

"No answer huh? Well then I guess ill take that as a.. yes." Regina leaned in to kiss Emmas lips when her phone rings. She quickly tensed up, annoyed obviously by the sudden interruption and stepped away from Emma.

"Yes?" She asked with such a regal and stern voice. Yeah, shes pissed. Emma just stood there relieved. She slightly slouched on the wall with her head back. _"Dear god, this woman is crazy"_ she thought.

"Very well, ill be right over" Regina said. "Youre in luck _today_, Miss Swan" she said. "I just got a notice that someone will be coming over to discuss some important matters with me. However, next time, ill make sure to have nothing interrupt us again" she said as she gave her a quick kiss to the dumbfounded Savior. With that, she spun on her heel, took her jacket and made her way towards the door.

"Fuck you, Regina!" Emma said. She was so conflicted at this point. She doesnt have the slightest clue on what the Evil Queen did to her but..

Regina turned around with her hand on the door knob.

"Tell me when" she said with a grin and a wink, as she left the apartment.

But she sure as hell enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So i got a few reviews asking to continue this story. And to be honest, i had no idea what to write at first and ideas slowly began to sink in! This will be the final chapter of the story because frankly, i have no idea what to write about anymore XD. Im really happy that you guys enjoyed the story so far! Please leave me your reviews and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own OUaT. I wish I did!**

**~Mythics**

A puff of purple smoke entered the blondes room. The blonde is fast asleep on her bed, completely oblivious to the fact that the Evil Queen has entered her room. Regina stood there staring at the sleeping figure with a small smirk on her face. She slowly sits on the edge of the bed making sure not to wake the sleeping figure up. She glances at the digital clock on the nightstand: _11:30_. _"Really sheriff, asleep so early?"_ she thought, the smirk slowly turning into a smile. She waved her hand around her and sparkles filled the room.

"Shes so adorable when shes asleep" she said in a tone barely above a whisper. "Probably less troublesome too" she said with a chuckle as she brushed as strand of hair away from the saviors face. Emma slightly shook at the touch. Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde and smiled. "_This my chance"_ she thought.

Emma slightly opened eyes to see what\who had touched her face . Her eyes quickly widened in shock when she saw Regina on her bed. "Regi-!" Emma yelled. Before Emma could even finish, Regina jumped on the bed and sat on _her_ savior and smacked her lips onto Emmas. Emma quickly pushed the Queen off but she remained sitting on her waist.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma said in a loud whisper, knowing that her parents would wake up if they heard the yelling.

"Oh no need to hold back on the noise dear, I already enchanted this room. No one will hear anything coming from this room." Regina explained. "In fact, you should be _thanking me_" she said in a sultry voice as she pressed upon Emma.

Emma tried her best to suppress a moan as she felt the older woman go up against her body. "Answer my question" she said through her teeth.

"What question dear?" she whispered into her ear.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Emma said as she broke down every word

"You know, I really like it when you talk slowly like that. Its hard for me to control myself, and I just love challenges" she said in a low voice

Emma stayed silent, as hard as it was, she managed to stay silent.

Regina sighed. "I believe its obvious why im here Miss Swan. Im here to finish what we started yesterday. I believe I made myself quite clear on the topic before I left." She sat on top of the blonde, feeling her flinch from the shift.

"What _we_ started?" She said with a skeptical look. "I dont remember consenting to this Madam Mayor"

"Maybe not directly, but I do remember you saying 'Fuck you, Regina'. I took that as an open invitation" She said with a smirk

"Last time I checked, invites were supposed to have a date on them, I dont recall giving you one" Emma said with her own smirk.

"Oh I just guessed on that part. And I know you enjoy it as well Miss Swan"

"And what makes you say that, Your Majesty?" Emma asked with a cocked head.

"Your arms are free and here I am sitting on your waist and yet you have done nothing to get me off." Regina explained.

Realization just hit Emma. Hard. Its true, her arms are free at her side yet she has done nothing to push the older woman off her.

"Well, now that you mention it.." Emma said as she quickly sat up to push Regina off, but was quickly pinned back down to the bed with both her hands next to her head.

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easily" Regina said with a teasing smirk. "The fact that you havent realized this earlier, means that you possibly like the fact that I was on top of you?" she said as she rocked her waist on top of Emmas.

Emma let out a gasp which was quickly silenced by a forceful kiss.

"You know, you could at least be gentle" Emma said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh is that so?" Regina said.

"Thats right. So no noise that comes out of this room can be heard from the other side of this door?" Emma asks with a sneaky smile

Regina narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what the blonde is thinking. "Thats right, so in this case, you dont need to hold back _Emma_" Regina whispered into her ear.

Emma let out a small chuckle. "Excellent"

Before Regina could process what the younger woman said, she was flipped onto the bed with Emma on top of her. She blinked in surprise and had an astonished look on her face. _"Who knew the Sheriff was this strong?"_ she thought.

"Then you better not hold back as well, _Madam Mayor_" Emma said in a seductive tone as she firmly placed herself on the womans waist. Regina quickly fixed her face and grinned at the woman on top of her.

"Oh so now you are on top? Getting a little excited are we?" Regina said

"Well how can I not? A sexy brunette poofs into my room and pins me down on my own bed and starts talking in a seductive tone to me. Its pretty exhilarating if you ask me" Emma said as she gently kisses the woman below her.

Regina slightly blushes at the comment made towards her.

"Oh by the way, thats a gentle kiss." Emma said as she winked.

"Oh im well aware what a gentle kiss is dear. I just choose not to be gentle with you." Regina said

"Oh is that so?" She asked. "Is there anything else you choose to do with me?"

"Well I prefer being on top-" She was cut off by a pair of lips smacking down on her own

"I guess ill choose to be rough with you too" Emma whispered in her ear as she started to place small butterfly kisses down Reginas neck and jawline.

Regina let out a small moan, to which, the blonde enjoyed very much.

"And you said you liked challenges," Emma began as she got up and stared straight into Reginas deep brown eyes. "So heres a challenge, just try to get back on top, and ill be yours. Just note, I believe I have quite the grip on you

Reginas eyes narrowed and she gave this evil smirk. Next thing Emma knew, there was purple smoke below her and she was pinned back down to the bed with her hands up beside her head.

"Thats not fair!" She yelled

"Oh but I dont believe any rules were stated for this challenge, dear" Regina said as she gave the Savior a smirk. "I believe that I won this little challenge of yours?"

"Yea by cheating. I thought you werent going to use magic anymore!" Emma complained. She was trying so hard to contain herself so she wont just grab the mayor and have her way with her. She was trying so hard to not give in.

"I promised that I wouldnt use it to terrorize the innocent citizens of Storybrooke, unless they do something bad to me first. Which I havent."

"I believe that this, right here, is terrorizing me" Emma said with a smirk. "And I havent done anything to you"

"Oh no honey, this is payback. You took Henry from me, and I decided to _punish_ you, in the funnest way possible for me" She said in Emmas ear in a low and deep voice. That was it. Emma could barely contain herself any longer. She let out a soft moan as Regina started to kiss her neck. Realizing this, Regina takes her chacne.

"Now be a good Sheriff, and listen to your Mayor" She said into the womans neck.

Emma gave up. She couldnt do it anymore, she wanted her badly. She let out a chuckle.

"Very well Madam Mayor. Do what you like with me" She said while grinning and staring into the Mayors eyes.

"Excellent"


End file.
